1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to jet engines, and particularly to a thermodynamic louvered jet engine having no internal moving parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadly defined, a jet engine is a motive device that generates forward thrust by discharging combusted gases in a rearward direction. Since the jet engine preforms at speeds and efficiency much greater than propeller driven engines, the commercial aircraft industry and the military utilize the engine as the primary propulsion engine for its fleet of aircraft. Heretofore, the most commonly employed jet engine has been the turbine-type jet engine. While the turbine-type engine has proven to be efficient and effective, the high degree of heat and stress placed on the moving turbine parts create an environment that can lead to deterioration and failure of the moving parts. The turbine-type engine must therefore be subjected to relatively frequent inspections and part replacements to maintain engine reliability and safety. The frequent inspections result in engine down-time and correlated expenses. Another jet engine type (in limited use) is the ramjet engine which has no moving parts. However, while extremely capable at high speeds, the ramjet engine cannot produce thrust at zero or very low airspeeds and thus cannot move an aircraft from a standstill position.
The commercial aircraft and military industries would certainly embrace a jet engine that requires no turbine and thus, with the exception of fuel pumps and ancillary devices for start-up ignition, has no internal moving parts. Thus, a thermodynamic louvered jet engine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.